Percabeth: A Love Story
by pjolover11
Summary: As long as we're together.
1. Day 1

**Hi guys! Thanks for taking time to read this story! If you didn't understand the summary, I am writing about special days in the life of Percabeth. Each day number at the top is for the number of days they have together so far. For those of you that read my other fic, I apologize again! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Day 1**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

This was the day.

Annabeth knew it when she woke on her bunk in the Athena cabin. Today was Percy's birthday, and the day she decided to try and talk to him about her true feelings. She and Tyson had already planned to bake a cake to give to Percy after the campfire that night.

Walking out of her cabin, Annabeth saw her Seaweed Brain, laughing with Grover by the volleyball pit. It was pretty obvious that since the Titan War, he had completely lost track of time and forgot that today was his sixteenth birthday. Annabeth smiled, adding that to the list of things she loved about him.

_Along with those eyes and those abs…_she thought, and then had to shake her head, clearing her thoughts. After all, who even knew if Percy liked her that way? He had been flirting with Rachel a lot during and after the battle, which had made Annabeth see red. But then she realized, if she wanted Percy, she would have to make a plan.

But she was Annabeth Chase, so of course she already had one.

* * *

The plan ended up flying out the window.

Annabeth was counting on making Percy so uncomfortable that he would blurt his true feelings. And it started out all going well, Percy mumbling and looking nervous, getting that cute little crease between his eyebrows.

But then she focused on his lips accidentally, and words were coming out of her mouth but _gods_, she wanted to kiss him so bad. She needed to. Then suddenly, she was.

It happened so fast she could barely react, but then he was kissing her back and it felt so right. They had no time to enjoy before Clarisse, the Stolls and more campers were next to them, yelling and cheering, breaking them apart. Bright red, Annabeth felt herself being lifted up with Percy.

"You okay Wise Girl?" He asked across the crowd. And she nodded, because yes, she had just kissed the boy she loved, and she felt truly free for the first time since the Titan War.

Suddenly, she was submersed in water, and all she could do was smile because Percy had made his own bubble and was wrapping his arms around her, even more eager than before. Tentative tongues probed and everything was intensified, and all Annabeth was thinking was _Percy Percy Percy._

And when they finally broke free, Annabeth looked in Percy's eyes (gods how she loved those eyes), and laughed when she saw his shell-shocked expression.

"Wow," He said.

And wow, she agreed.

"We should probably go up now," she said reluctantly, and Percy pushed them back up to land, where thankfully everyone had deserted the beach. As she saw Percy's giddy expression, she realized she probably looked the same, and smiled even bigger.

His hand slipped into hers, and it felt so right that Annabeth wondered why they hadn't done this earlier. As they walked back in the direction of the cabins, for the first time in a long time, Annabeth's brain wasn't working right.

At her cabin door, they lingered a long time, neither one wanting to let go.

"Goodnight," Annabeth muttered, but was silenced when Percy pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Goodnight," he returned with a cocky grin. Annabeth watched him walk away with that goofy smile that would still not go away. She got ready for bed almost in a complete daze, wondering if the events of the last hours had really just happened.

_That stupid, delightful Seaweed Brain_, was her last thought as she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! As always, please review, follow, and favorite! There should be another update in a week or so.**


	2. Day 17

**Hi all! Thanks for all the nice reviews and follow/favorites! I am doing mostly guessing on the day number here. Anyway, new format! The top will say the number of days that they have been dating+the POV that the chapter is in!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Day 17**_

_**Sally's POV**_

Sally Jackson was waiting.

Waiting for her son to drop by her Manhattan apartment with his friend Annabeth. There were cookies on the table waiting, and everything looked ready for just a normal visit.

But she suspected this was not a normal visit.

Her "mother senses" were tingling, and if she could guess, she would say that the reason that Annabeth was coming (which was out of the ordinary) was because they were now more than friends. It's about time, she thought. It was pretty obvious that the two had been dancing around each other for some time.

She was snapped out of her reverie but voices outside.

"For gods sake Percy, why are you nervous? The worst she is going to do is snap pictures, and talk a bunch." Sally smiled at Annabeth's practical tone. That's exactly why she would go so good with Percy.

"Exactly!" She heard her son respond. "That's exactly what I am nervous about!" At that, Sally pulled open the door, and was met face-to-face with some very surprised demigods.

At one glance, she knew her suspicions had been correct. The teens were grasping each others hand and looked like deer caught in the headlights, not expecting someone to open the door on them when they weren't ready. She decided to do just what Percy had feared, because otherwise, what kind of mom would she be?

"Oh my gods! I knew this would happen! I am so excited for you! Annabeth dear, don't you just look great!" Sally pulled Annabeth into a bone crushing hug and smiled at Percy looking at his girlfriend with adoring eyes. It was pretty obvious the love in them, even though they were only sixteen.

Annabeth's face was red as Sally released her and moved onto her son. She felt him tense up and then relax into her arms, hugging her back. Sally pulled back and grinned widely at both of them.

"Oh please, come inside," She cried, walking farther into the house. "I have cookies! Oh, I wish Paul was here…" The demigods exchanged laughing looks as she kept talking, and then gripped each others hands once more. Sally smiled as she saw the pair out of the corner of her eye.

"Now spill," she said, setting the cookies down and plopping in her seat. "Who started it all?" She knew it probably wasn't Percy, he had never had the courage to do that sort of thing. He would fight monsters any day, but he could never talk to girls! She saw she was right when he colored lightly.

"Uhnnabuth," Percy mumbled, his mouth full of food. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his antics, and Sally saw a perfect opportunity.

"Can I get a picture?" Sally decided suddenly. She heard Percy groan, but the camera was already out and the picture taken. She smiled as she looked at it. They were both the color of tomatoes, (there seemed to be a lot of blushing going on,) and Annabeth was laughing, her blonde hair flying, at Percy, who had cookies spilling out of his mouth. Both of their eyes were sparkling with mirth.

All in all, Sally felt like it represented the couple perfectly.

* * *

**I did not like the ending, and I apoligize for that and that it was so short! The next chapter will be longer. Please continue to review, follow, and favorite!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: 25 REVIEWS AND 30 FOLLOWS**


	3. Day 114

**Hey you all! This one is longer and I think a little better than the last one. Thanks for sticking with me! School has started but I will try to update as soon as possible! We did not hit our follow or review count but let's try again!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.**

* * *

**_Day 114 _**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

He was gone.

There was nothing Annabeth could try and think that would make the loss any better.

Percy Jackson. 16. Disappeared 2 days ago. Boyfriend to Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth laid on her bunk in her cabin, planning. After all, that was what she did best. But her brain kept getting sidetracked, going back on all the times she and Percy had spent together, specifically the last night she saw him.

* * *

It had been a long, hard day training the younger year-long campers when Annabeth walked back to her cabin, blowing out and seeing her breath in the cool air. She normally had a lot of patience,(she liked to think it was from dealing with Percy) but today they were being particularly difficult. The only thing that had gotten her through was the fact that Percy was coming later today. They had both gotten off for winter break early, and were spending those days at camp with each other.

Annabeth took a long, hot shower, and had just changed into a pair of nicer jeans when a knock sounded at the door. She flew to it and flung it open to find Percy leaning against the door frame. He didn't even have the chance to say a word before she pulled him inside and against her lips. They stayed like that for several minutes, mouths moving against each other, hands flying all over the place. Annabeth felt disappointed when he pulled away smirking at her.

"It's a good thing none of your siblings are here, huh Wise Girl?" Annabeth couldn't think of a good retort for that, so she settled with punching him the shoulder and grabbing his hand as the walked out the door.

Walking around the camp, they made small talk comparing stories about school, monsters, and Annabeth's work on Mt. Olympus. She was quite enjoying herself when Percy got a light in his eyes.

"Wanna spar?" He asked hopefully. Annabeth sighed and agreed.

"Fine. But beware, I'm going to kick your ass."

And quite an ass-kicking Percy received. Of course, it was punctuated with long make-out sessions that left Percy witless and caused Annabeth to get some solid hits. That, she decided, was her favorite thing about sparring with him.

It was almost disappointing when the dinner bell wrung, Percy racing Annabeth to the pavilion.

After making her sacrifice to her mother, Annabeth walked over to join Percy at his table. It used to be strictly forbidden, but there was so few campers there, since most people hadn't gotten off for winter break yet. And besides, after the Titan War, she and Percy had become even more inseparable, so everyone thought of them as a package deal now.

Percy, as always, polished off his plate quickly and went to talk to Chiron for a bit while Annabeth finished her dinner and helped set up for the camp fire. Soon, the singing was in full swing, and Annabeth couldn't help but notice how Percy was staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered teasingly, not expecting an answer. And that's why she was even more surprised by response.

"You are absolutely beautiful," He whispered, and leaned in for a kiss, but Clarisse smacked him in the head before their lips met.

"There are children here!" She sang, and both Percy and Annabeth frowned at her jokingly.

Then all to soon, the campfire was over, and curfew was rapidly approaching. Percy walked Annabeth back to their cabin, where they stood on the porch for a long time, neither one wanting to be the first to let go. Percy pressed a long kiss to her lips, and whispered a soft goodnight before leaving. Annabeth almost wished she had asked him to stay as she watched him walk away.

As she settled down for the most settled sleep she had gotten in a while, Annabeth had no idea that those few goodnight words would be the last she heard out of her boyfriend in a while.

* * *

Thinking back on all those moments had lit a light in her, some of her old fire returning. He was gone, but not forever, if Annabeth had any say in it.

* * *

**Please feel free to point out any mistakes, for I am a perfectionist! Review with any ideas you might have:) Please follow and such!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: MOA Reunion in Percy's POV**


	4. Day 320

**As requested, the MOA reunion scene from Percy's perspective. I am seriously just guessing on the days they have been together. All dialogue was written by Rick Riordan, and is from the MOA.**

* * *

**_Day 320_**

**_Percy's POV_**

Percy Jackson swore his heart was going to jump right out of his throat, by the way it was beating. He was surprised the two demigods who he had his arms around couldn't feel it.

Today was the day the Argo 2 was coming, and Percy was standing in New Rome with Hazel and Frank, itching in his praetor toga. His friends from Camp Half-Blood were coming, along with some newcomers. But mostly, Annabeth.

_Annabeth._

Honestly, she was all he could think about at the time. Ever since he had woken up in the Wolf House with only her name, and a faint image of bouncing blonde curls, he had been dying to see her again. He just couldn't believe that day was today, and that at this moment, the ship was actually descending over New Rome.

Percy had to admit, it was a pretty dam cool ship. There was fancy wood and so on and so forth, but he was looking for a grey eyed girl. His breath caught nervously as the ship suddenly stop, and the crowd around him gasped as a rope ladder came flying off the side of the ship.

She was the first one on it. Of course she was. Knowing Annabeth, she would never let anyone else take the lead when she had her mind set to it. It took all of Percy's self control not to run to her right now, but he knew he must follow his duties as a praetor. However, his duties did not say anything about ogling, so ogle he did. His eyes never left the daughter of Athena as she walked closer and closer, briefly taking in the demigods beside her. Gods, he missed those miles-long tan legs, and the way she crossed her arms, and her cute little nose, and oh, her hair, her hair. He distantly heard Reyna welcome the Greeks. But when her eyes finally met his, that's when he lost it.

They both ran towards each other at the same time, and Percy heard the Romans mutter warnings and reach for their weapons, but screw them, he did not care. Annabeth met him with a passionate tangle of lips moving and hands grabbing as he threw his arms around her, right where they belonged. _She tastes like strawberries_, he distantly thought, and pulled away just to admire her face again.

"Gods, I never thought-" He started, but lost his train of thought when he was flipped over Annabeth's shoulder and slammed onto the stone, with her knee upon his chest and her arm against his neck. Percy thought she was, if possible, even more beautiful in battle.

"If you ever leave me again," began Annabeth, and Percy saw the beginnings of tears glistening in her eyes. "I swear to all the gods-" Percy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Consider me warned," He retorted. "I missed you too."

As she helped him to his feet, he knew one thing.

Things were going to turn out okay.

_As long as they were together._

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! You should go check out my new story! ;)As always, please review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Day 324

**Hi all! I would like to thank kate goddess for suggesting this idea! I really appreciate it. **

* * *

**_Day 324_**

**_Percy POV_**

Percy was in a dream, and the subject of that dream was Annabeth.

Actually, he wasn't in a actual dream, but rather laying next to Annabeth on the floor od the Argo 2. He admired the way her hair curled over her shoulder, how her eyelids fluttered like a little butterfly, and how cute she looked when she relaxed and slept. Eight months away from her had amplified Percy's feelings even more. He still couldn't get over that she was his and that he was here in this moment. Sighing in contentment, he wrapped his arms around her and relived the events that had just happened.

After Annabeth had gotten him from his cabin, she had laid out a pinic blanket on the floor of the stables. They had spent the next half hour talking, catching up on what had happened since Hera had stolen Percy. About camp, about friends, about family. Percy, as usual, had made several stupid things that caused Annabeth to kiss him. Around the third or fourth time though, the talking was put out of the picture entireerly.

Things may have gotten a little, um, "heated" when they smashed their lips together, Percy's brain going into overdrive. They were both moaning so much that he worried Coach Hedge might come. But those thoughts were quickly replaced by those of Annabeth when she started grinding against him. It might sound cliché, but Annabeth was a drug, and he could truly not get enough. Judging from the way she had pressed up against, she felt the same way. They eventually ended up sweaty, swollen lipped, with no shirts and pressed up against each other, as close as was physically possible. They reluctantly stopped, because even though they had been through so much, they were only 16. Shirts were pulled back on, and the two demigods curled up against each other.

Percy, being the hormonal teenage boy, had relived this moment a thousand times since it had happened, and each time was better than the last. His grip tightened around the girl beside him, nuzzling into her hair.

He honestly couldn't believe that Annabeth was his. After all, they're parents were enemies, she was a thousand time smarter than him, and she was so so beautiful. If anything, thinking about how much he didn't deserve just made him want her more.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair. "Always."

* * *

**Sorry that was crap and short but oh well. Check for a new one-shot soon. Also, I just completed my first multi-chapter story, so please check that out!**

**As always, RFF.**


End file.
